


Return

by Theroonco



Series: Persona 5 Royal: The Return And Beyond [1]
Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Friendship, One Shot, Persona 5 Spoilers, Persona 5: The Royal, Persona 5: The Royal Spoilers, Post-Persona 5, Post-Persona 5: The Royal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-18
Updated: 2020-11-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:21:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27622633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theroonco/pseuds/Theroonco
Summary: Ren heads home after a long day. Someone's waiting for him, after all.
Relationships: Amamiya Ren/Yoshizawa Sumire | Yoshizawa Kasumi, Kurusu Akira/Yoshizawa Sumire | Yoshizawa Kasumi, Persona 5 Protagonist/Yoshizawa Sumire | Yoshizawa Kasumi
Series: Persona 5 Royal: The Return And Beyond [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2106654
Comments: 37
Kudos: 52





	Return

Ren stood from his desk at the sound of a ringing bell and stretched, hearing his shoulders pop, one after another. He paused at the sudden feeling, then flexed his arms before curling and uncurling the fingers of his right hand.

He'd done a lot writing today.

He slid his pens and notebooks into his bag, black with light grey straps for him to wear over his arm (he was feeling nostalgic the day he'd bought it). He picked up his water bottle and emptied the last of its contents into his mouth - moisture at last! - giving the familiar view one last look as he finished. He took in his desk again. His plain wooden chair, some charts and certificates hanging from the walls, the other chairs scattered about the room...the place was as messy as ever, but he hadn't forgotten anything. Good. He tucked the bottle into the side of his bag and slid each stray seat under their nearest tables. The result was messy, but...as long as no one tripped over them, right?

He left the room, locking it behind him. He tucked the key into his pocket and stretched again. This time the base of his spine popped.

_I should move around more..._

For now, he arched backwards, hearing more of his disks cracking. He let out a contented sigh and walked across the empty hallway to the faculty office on the other end. He leaned in and dropped his key into the small tray attached to the wall just inside it, then slipped out, letting the door close in front of him. He brushed his hands and made for the stairs leading down from the middle of the floor, hearing more and more ambient noise the closer he got to it. He took the steps two at a time, each small leap exposing more and more of the sea of people milling below, still plentiful even so late in the evening and bumping past each other as they strove to reunite with their belongings or friends. He heard several discussions about plans for the weekend, complaints about part-time jobs, a confession...

 _Wait, a confession?_ Here?

Ren stopped on the bottom stair and turned his head in the direction of the last voice in time to see a young man with messy black hair jump up with a yell. He fought back a laugh of his own as the older woman behind the newly formed couple scoffed before returning to her own conversation, a much less joyous one if the moping pair on the receiving end of her lecture were any indication.

_Well, you take the good with the bad._

Ren adjusted his grip on his bag and dove into the swarm of humans heading down the subsequent stairwells, hearing more conversations as they led him to the exit. He broke away from them then, taking a moment to relish the return of his personal space before pushing open the double doors and feeling the cool spring air wash over him. He bounced down the final few stone steps and out the large gates. He turned to his right and resumed walking, ducking into an alley right before reaching the station to consult his phone's map.

"Trains are running late again..." he muttered. "I knew I shouldn't have stayed back. Oh, she's gonna kill me...well, maybe if I..."

"What's bonkin'?"

"...what's bonkin' to you too. But I can't do that! I...huh?"

He looked up to see a familiar blond grinning at him. Ren jumped back into the main path, almost losing his footing before his friend grabbed his free arm and pulled him upright once more.

" _Jeez!_ Ryuji, what the heck?!"

"Hey, it's your fault for being wrapped up in your own head, that's not like you, man!" Ryuji folded his arms and leaned against the office building that made up one side of the alleyway.

"Well...whatever, what are you even doing here?"

"I was going for a run, obviously!" Ren scanned his friend's form. A white tank top, yellow shorts, a face covered in sweat...he really _was_ 'wrapped up in his own head' if he hadn't figured that out himself. "I just happened to pass through the area and thought I might run into you. And I did!"

"Okay...but why are you running through an alleyway? Aren't you just gonna skin your arms in here?" One foot touching the same wall Ryuji was resting on, Ren reached out to tap the other. It took no effort at all.

"True...but people were givin' me weird looks; you don't know how messed up it feels to have preschoolers look at you like you're an escaped convict or something!"

"Uh...huh." Ren raised an eyebrow. A beat later, Ryuji's twitched.

"My bad, man…”

“Heh, it’s fine. Never change, Ryuji.”

“Don’t say it like that…” the blond shook his head, ruffling his already messy hair. “Anyway, the only reason I came this far was to see you, right? And it worked, so why are you sweating the details?"

"I'm not, but..." Ren tried to come up with something else to say, but just broke down into chuckles. Ryuji joined in. A few moments of laughter later, Ren held out a hand to buy his mouth some time. "So, what are you gonna do next, run some more?"

"You know it. Can't let those little devils show me up, you know what I mean?" Ryuji laughed again. "I'll probably get some ramen after. Tomorrow's my rest day, you know. I think I deserve to cut loose once in a while."

"You _just_ said you didn't want to be shown up." Ryuji was met with another raised eyebrow. This time Ren also folded his arms.

"Details, man! As I said: who needs 'em?" Ren opened his mouth for a rebuttal, but Ryuji continued with an exaggerated pout as he folded his arms again. "Hey, if you're so smart, what are _your_ plans for the day then, _Professor_?" He cackled. Ren couldn't help smiling too.

Then his memory caught up with him and he groaned.

"What's wrong? Trouble in paradise? Or - _ohhhhh_ , nevermind: Sumi's mad, isn't she?"

Ren dragged a hand over his face. "Yeah...she, uh...doesn't like me leaving the house early and that's...kinda what I had to do today, so..."

"So she's cranky, huh?" Ryuji snickered. "Well, I'm sure all you need to do is smile at her and she'll be all over you again. Either that or you can buy her some ice cream. You know that new parlor opened last week - "

"I know, apparently I was one of their first customers." Ren was covering his eyes again but his lips curved up in a brief smile. "But half our freezer is ice cream at this point, I really don't want to give her the impression that I'll fold each time she gets upset."

"But...you do though - _ow_!"

Ren withdrew his fist from Ryuji's stomach and continued thinking aloud to the back of his bright-colored head as he bent over himself. "Well, Futaba's there right now, so hopefully she's smoothed things over. Sometimes I think she likes her more than me..."

"You - _ow_ , that stings, you moron!" Ryuji cleared his throat. Now it was Ren's turn to pull him up with an apology, though Ryuji brushed it off with another chuckle and continued. "You sure you want Futaba around so often? Isn't that just asking for trouble?"

Ren rubbed the back of his neck. "Point...but I trust her to keep our walls sacred for the time being."

"Sacred, huh?" Ryuji started to cackle again, but another half-raised fist was enough for the sound to die in his throat. "Dude, relax!"

"...fine." The fist became a hand with which he patted Ryuji's back before pulling him back to the main path. Only a few stragglers were left now and the pair joined them on Ren's renewed trek to the station.

"Anyway," he continued. "You figured out my situation, how's yours? Your mother holding up okay? The house still in one piece?"

Ryuji laughed.

"Oh, she's having the time of her life! I know she scared everyone for a bit, but if she keeps this up she'll outlive us all and then some."

Ren clapped him on the shoulder again as the duo shared another short laugh. "That's great to hear! Give her my regards."

"Oh, right! She actually wanted me to do the same to you three too." Ryuji faced forward again and stopped. "Oh, we're already here, huh?"

Ren turned and did the same. Just as the blond said, the pair now stood in front of a large, familiar building. People filtered in and out of it, some still clutching their tickets or train passes. He faced Ryuji once more and held out an arm. They shook hands.

"It was nice bumping into you again," he smiled. "We should get together sometime."

"Same here, dude." The two let go and Ryuji bent one of his legs back, massaging his ankle. "But for now just focus on getting yourself home ASAP. Don't wanna keep your lady waiting."

"Ha! ...true enough. Thanks, man." Ren raised his hand to head height. Ryuji high-fived it, and with that faint push Ren walked backwards, leaving his hand high to wave as he went. "Enjoy your run!"

"I will! Enjoy your lecture!" Ryuji winked then spun on his heel and raced in the opposite direction. Ren took a moment to scoff at his retreating figure.

"Jerk."

Then he turned around and entered the heart of the station, jostling against commuters young and old both before and after getting onto his train.

* * *

Ren unlocked his door and stepped into a quiet hallway, empty apart from the rows of coat hangers to his left. He closed the door behind him and called out.

"Hello..?"

Nothing.

He hung his bag on one of the lower hooks, then unbuttoned his jacket and hung it on the row above. He took a few steps forward, now on the boundary between the entrance and the living room -

"Boo!"

An orange-haired girl jumped from around the corner. For the second time that day he sprang back, almost tripping over his own feet as the girl cackled in front of him.

"Futaba?!" He took two quick breaths to calm himself, then kicked his shoes off. Only then did he look at her smug grin. "...how long were you standing there, exactly?"

"From when I got this." She took her phone out of her shorts' back pocket and unlocked it. She swiped the screen and turned it to show the message he'd just sent:

_Be there in five._

"So...you've just been standing here? What if I'd decided to talk to someone on the way here? Or...I dunno, been sidetracked by Ryuji?" _Thanks for giving me the idea, buddy._

"Eh, I trusted you, you goodie two-shoes - "

" - seriously?"

Futaba stuck her tongue out for a second, pulling it back into her mouth as quickly as it'd darted out. " _Anyway_ , about time you showed up! She's been going crazy without her _pwecious Wen-Wen_ around~"

He sighed, then flicked her forehead. She yelped and rubbed it with the edge of her palm, scowling at him.

"Ow! That _hurts_!"

"No, it doesn't. And don't tell me you started that again; it took months to stop her calling me that last time. _Months!_ " He shuddered at the memory. Ann and Ryuji were too charismatic for their own good sometimes.

Scratch that: most of the time.

"I didn't, despite myself." Futaba stuck her tongue out again. "Those two still have nightmares about what you put them through."

He folded his arms. "Don't exaggerate."

"Well, if saying that lets _you_ sleep at night...but hey, why _should_ I go through that? Here I am, setting up shop in this dump because you wanted me to _and_ making you delicious dinners and this is the treatment I get?"

"Hey, this isn't a dump - wait, what was that about dinner?" He sniffed the air. A barrage of scents shot through his nose and swarmed his brain. He sucked his lower lip into his mouth by instinct, trapping the drool that formed around his tongue an instant later. He swallowed and composed himself once more. "...huh," he said with an even tone. "Instant noodles have come a long way, haven’t they?"

"Instant - ?! Dude! Sumi's right, you really _are_ a jerk!" She threw a mock punch at his arm. It landed and he shook it with a mock scream to match before laughing.

"I'm kidding! Just kidding." He sniffed the air again. "It smells delicious. You just get better and better, don't you? Wanna join us?" He motioned past her and she stepped back, finally letting him enter his home proper but also bending down to pick up the dull green backpack she’d left in her hiding spot beside the doorway. She slipped her arms through both of its loops and hoisted it over her shoulders.

"Nah," she tightened it and grinned. "You know what they say, 'three's a crowd' and all."

"Hey!" A shrill voice boomed from the sofa in the center of the room and a small black cat jumped from its armrest to the floor right after. It sat before the pair, scowling. "Then why were you fine when it was just you, me and - "

"Because you don't count, Mona! _Duh!_ "

"I do too count!" Morgana hissed and his tail stood on end for a moment, trembling until Futaba covered her mouth and cackled. She leaned forward, eyes narrowed into joyous slits. Morgana stood up and opened his mouth for another retort, but Ren slid between them.

"Alright you two, settle down..." Both glanced at him before Morgana sat and Futaba stood tall once more, though not without a quiet hiss and a giggle each. Ren sighed yet again before turning to the young woman once more. "Joking aside, do you really have to go?"

"Yeah, I still have a bit to do before calling it a day - "

"Oh, we didn't ruin anything by asking you to - ?"

"Nah, I did all the important stuff with this baby right here," she patted her bag. "I just need to add some finishing touches with the big rig back home and the project is officially over." She flashed Ren a smile before walking around him. She took her green jacket off of the hook adjacent to his, then froze, her arms still in the air. "Oh, before I forget: you guys are still coming to the thing next week, right?"

"Wouldn't miss it for the world," Ren smiled.

"Of course not!" added Morgana. He plodded over and sat in front of him. "How could we?"

Futaba's eyes seemed to glisten as she looked from one to the other, but she rubbed them before he could get a closer look and replied with her trademark grin.

"That's...great! Oh man, it's gonna be _awesome_ , thanks guys!" She draped her jacket over one arm and opened the door with the other. She took a step outside but stopped again, turning her head to address Ren over her shoulder. "Oh, that reminds me. Sumi's still waiting for you. Okay, _now_ I'm done: laters!"

She slammed the door shut behind her before either Ren or Morgana could reply. The two shared a silent look before shrugging in unison. Morgana retreated further into the house while Ren locked the door behind her. That done, he walked into the now-empty living room once more. He looked around, then called out.

"Uh...Sumi? Are you up? I'm sorry about this morning..."

The sound of footsteps against the carpet like rumbling thunder was the only warning he got before a door further down the hall _slammed_ into the adjacent wall and a figure shot out of it, bursting with laughter. Ren bent a little as the newcomer threw herself into his arms. He hugged her tight, taking in the faint scent of her hair as Morgana traipsed out of the room behind her and collapsed on the floor, rubbing his ears. Ren smiled at the sight, then wrinkled his nose as loose strands from the dark ponytail dangling over it tickled his nostrils. He flicked the thick clump of hair away before it made him sneeze, but the owner of said ponytail pulled back with a faint scowl, holding it away from him. He chuckled and ruffled the top of her head instead and she smiled despite herself...and as soon as she lowered her defenses he hugged her again, this time picking her up as he stood once more. She giggled, to which Mona stood up and sighed.

"Was she really that much of a handful?" Ren tilted his head as the 'she' in question clawed at his shoulder. He knelt for a moment to let her clamber onto his back and stood again, slipping his arms under her knees.

"Onward!" she yelled.

"What are you t - taaaaaaaalking about?" yawned the smallest of the trio. "Don't underestimate me, today was fine!" Morgana stretched once more, shutting his eyes tight. Ren took the opportunity to roll his own.

"Sure, buddy. Sure."

"Ha! You always talk to Mona when you come home!"

"Of course he does!" The cat hissed at the interrupter, but Ren just chuckled and adjusted his grip.

"Well, I _have_ known him longer than I have you, you know." He laughed, but the act caused more of the kitchen's scent to enter his nose. His stomach churned. "Oh wow, I totally forgot: dinner's ready! Have you two had any yet?"

“No.”

"Nope!"

Ren turned his head, one eye taking in the figure on his back. "You maybe wanna dig in now?"

"Yep!"

"That's what I like to hear!" As if on cue, Morgana started walking to the kitchen. Ren followed, feeling a small smile tickling his neck as he went. "Also...are you gonna get off my back?"

"...nope!" If anything, him asking the question only made her embrace tighter. He fake sighed.

"Oh... _fine..._ "

She giggled and he laughed alongside her as they went. Morgana was able to slip through the half-open door but Ren had to nudge it open with his foot, at which point the smells assailing him doubled in strength. He took in the fried fish already set on a platter for Morgana on the floor, small plates of sweets for the humans on the table, on the center of which stood a still-steaming pot of curry.

"Heh. Still the same-old, same-old." Ren shook his head.

...then froze at the chilling sensation of sticky liquid dripping down his front.

He let out a long, _long_ breath.

"...okay, that's enough of that." He got on one knee, but his passenger refused to disembark, opting instead to slap his back - not that it did anything.

"That's not fair! I wanna ride some more!"

"Let's just eat at the table for now, okay?" He tried not to laugh. "We can do something fun later, I promise."

"Oh. Well, alriiiight." First the legs wrapped around his stomach relaxed, then the arms. The lady knight took her special seat at the table and stuck her tongue out at her traitorous steed. "You're boring!"

"I am, am I?" Ren stood once more and tore a patch off of the kitchen roll. He dabbed away as much of the drool seeping through his shirt as he could, then dug the serving spoon Futaba had already placed in the pot through the delicacy within, but before he could take any of the curry out the doorbell rang again.

He put the spoon down and looked between each pair of eyes staring at him. "...wait here, okay? I'll be right back." He tried not to smile as he walked the length of the house once more and yanked the door open, catching a flash of red before yet another figure threw herself into his arms.

" _You're home!_ " She yelled. Ren winced at her voice so close to his ear, but couldn't help chuckling as he held her tighter, closing the door behind her.

"Uh...yeah, I am?" She hummed into his neck as he fumbled in his pocket for the key once more while also keeping the two of them upright. Only after he'd found it and locked the door did she pull away, her pink and beaming face putting a smile on his own. "I take it you had a good day today?"

"Yes!" She clasped her hands over her chest. "The girls did _great_ , I'm so proud of them! How was yours?"

"It was quiet, just the way I like it."

"I find that hard to believe..." she laughed, but as it had with him the heavy breathing that came with it only alerted her to what awaited them in the kitchen. Her stomach growled right on cue. "Oh...that smells delicious!"

"You have Futaba to thank for that. Shame she couldn't stay though," the newcomer let her sports bag fall off her shoulder and into her hand. He took it from her without prompting and hung it. "She still had some work to do, apparently," he said. Her face fell just as he knew it would and she opened her mouth, but before she could protest he continued. “She said coming here didn’t slow her down, she just needed her main computer for some finishing touches.” Though concern was still apparent in her eyes, the rest of her expression softened.

It only made sense that they’d worry about the same things.

"I see..." She pulled her jumper off. Ren held out his hand but she refused with a gentle shake of her head and a soft "Thank you" before hanging it herself. "I wish she'd tell us these things though…” She turned, wrinkling her nose. “But really, Futaba-senpai made that?" She sniffed the air again.

"It's good, huh? Your cookbook did wonders."

She blushed. "O - oh! It...it can't have been that! I'm sure it was Sakura-san who's really to thank for her improving since then."

"Well, she _did_ make curry, but come on! You really think it's a coincidence her talent skyrocketed after her birthday? You're keep selling yourself sho - "

Another high-pitched squeal cut him off, the doppler effect in full swing as the source raced towards them from the kitchen, a cat chasing after it yelling "He said to sit down!"

...but it seemed Ren was the only one who heard, for at the mere sight of the two newcomers his current conversation partner darted forward, brushing him aside with a shriek of her own. The two females united in an embrace in the center of the living room before the taller figure spun the other in the air.

"Hey, weren't you drooling earlier..?" Ren asked, his voice trailing off.

No one replied.

He’d expected that too.

Instead, the small black cat crawled to his feet before collapsing once more, simply turning his head to take in the scene before them. Ren sighed as the pair continued to twirl.

"Freaking favoritism." He aimed a lazy kick at the floor. Morgana turned away from the impromptu spinning top and looked at him.

"Which one are you talking about?"

Ren however, only had eyes for what lay before them. "...yes."

Morgana turned his attention back to the scene as well. "That joke doesn't work with that question."

Ren didn't answer and Morgana didn't press the issue. Instead they watched with warm smiles as the duo finally came to a stop, giggling. They wobbled for a moment, one still in the other's arms, until the taller of the two took a half-step to keep herself upright. She held the small figure close, the pair nuzzling their noses against one another as they broke into a second round of giggles.

Eventually, Sumire spoke.

"How was your day, Kasumi?"

"It was fun! How was your day, Mommy?"

**Author's Note:**

> HUGE thanks to AkaneMinori for her help with this one-shot, including coming up with the title and summary! Check out her work, Life Will Change! https://archiveofourown.org/works/24846847/chapters/60106123
> 
> I hope you like this! Please let me know what you think in the comments, alongside any typos I may have missed or general suggestions. Thank you in advance for your support!
> 
> And as for whether this will remain a one-shot...


End file.
